Episode 44 9/8/15
Episode 44 of PCCW. Previous: Episode 43 9/1/15 Next: Death Before Dishonor Match Card Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW) Episode 44 Date: 9/8/15 Place of show:Reseda, CA Stadium: Staple Center (CARD SUBJECTED TO CHANGE) Singles Match Hydro vs. PJ Black/w TJ Perkins Tag Team Match Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin/Alex Shelly) vs. Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero/Cesnaro) Women's Match (non-title) "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink *PCCW Women's Champion* vs. Charlotte Singles Match "The Real Deal" Chase Owens vs. Devonaire Richardson Main Event Ethan Carter (EC3) vs. Ace Walker Show Result Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW) Episode 44 9/8/15 Los Angeles, CA Stadium: Staple Center *The show starts off with photos of Ace Walkers best friend Kate Kennard who lost her life in a car wreck, and people were cheering as the camera looks at her family tearing up and smiling at what PCCW has done for their daughter, and White Ghetto hits as Ace Walker walks down the ramp wearing street clothes holding the PCCW Undisputed Television Championship title on his shoulder and he gets into the ring and gets a microphone. Ace Walker: (Sigh) Hey PCCW this is how its gonna go down there's not going to be any feuds going on tonight no enemy stuff, tonight we tear it up for my friend Kate cause she deserves the proper send off because I am sick and tired of wreck victims getting shoved off to the side and forgotten about. Fans cheering and hollering. Ace: Now as for whoever my opponent's gonna be at Death before Dishonor and I'm gonna dictate that match to Kate I---. *Then Ethan Carter walks down the ramp with his body guard Tyrus with a microphone in his hand and he gets into the ring and shakes his finger at Ace. Ethan: NO NO NO NO NOT HAPPENING THIS IS WRONG AND STUPID ACE YOU KNOW IT AND I KNOW IT CAUSE SHE WAS WORTHLESS BECAUSE SHE IS A WHORE AND A S(BLEEP), just like Jessica Pink is when she's around you. *Ace tackles down Ethan Carter giving him stiff punches and then his Body guard pushes Ace off Ethan and then he tries to run towards him and Ace puts the top rope down and Tyrus falls out of the ring and then he gets into position and picks Carter up and hits the GTS as Ethan rolls out of the ring as fans cheer and chant Ace Walker. Singles Match PJ Black *NWA World Tag team Champion* def. Hydro Results: During the match both Hydro and PJ lock up and Hydro shows off his power and skills as he slams Black to the mat and Irish whips him into the ropes and PJ ducks five clothesline and then dropkicks Hydro and gets a 2 count out of it, and PJ gets on the top rope and tries to hit the 450 Splash and Hydro moves out of the way and he hits the mat hard and Hydro gets into position and Spears PJ and tries to get the schoolboy pin but PJ pushes him off and TJ nails Hydro with a Steel Chair when the ref isn't looking and PJ gets on the top rope and hits the 450 Splash and gets the 3 count out of it. Aftermath: Both PJ and TJ were stomping away at Hydro who is down, then The PCCW Tag Team Champions run down and scare off the NWA Tag Team Champs. (Commercial Break) _____________________________________________________________________________ Tag Team Match Motorcity Machine Guns (Alex Shelly/Chris Sabin) def. Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero/Claudio Castangouli) Results: The Guns and the KOW lock up with Shelly and Hero starting off the match with some technical skills and Shelly shows off his high-flying skills, Hero gets the upper hand for a while then Shelly tags in Sabin and he shows Hero what he can do then he gets Claudio in and he gets the upper hand on the Guns and he is lifted in the air and nailed with European uppercut and gets a 2 count out of it and KOW keeps Sabin on their side of the ring with frequent tag in to each other but Sabin chops Claudio then he kicks and leaps over Claudio and jumps to his side and tags in Shelly who is fresh and clotheslines both Claudio and Chris and then chops Hero and then he gets nailed with a big boot from Hero and Hero removes his elbow pad and tries to nail Shelly with it and he ducks and gets his partner by accident and Hero gets hit with the frog splash and Shelly gets the 3 count on Hero. Aftermath: Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink *PCCW Women's Champion* def. Charlotte Flair Order of bumps/spots in match: Aftermath: Singles Match "The Real Deal" Chase Owens def. Devonaire Richardson Results: Aftermath: Co-Main Event "The Last of the Dying Breed" Tyler Youngblood *PCCW Heavyweight Champion* def. Danny Cannon Order of spots/bumps in match: Aftermath: Main Event (non-title) Ethan Carter def. Ace Walker *PCCW Undisputed Television Champion* Order of Bumps/spots in match: Aftermath: